


Louisiana's Embarrassing Mistake

by AphTorisLaurinaitis (orphan_account)



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: #FightMe, Conversation set up, Family realationships, Father!Alfred, Gen, Hurricane Katrina, I didnt even plan on putting on here, I only really put this on here to get used to this site, I wrote this in like thirty minutes and didn't check for grammar, Ninth Ward, Originally made for a friend, Supposed to be funny, When the levees broke, light teasing, of states to be specific, pls dont read its omg, probably not, shitty summary is shitty, what is tagging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-24
Updated: 2015-11-24
Packaged: 2018-05-03 03:27:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5274806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/AphTorisLaurinaitis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When the Dikes broke in 2005 the state of Louisiana was in a panic. Many were trapped on roofs till others came to salvage them and their State. One of the ones waiting was the personification of Louisiana himself.Only to be found by his Father. The United States.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Louisiana's Embarrassing Mistake

**Author's Note:**

> I feel as though the ending note is longer than the Fic itself... Anyways enjoy.(?)

“Ugh Dude just admit it already!” 

“NO!”

"We have been at this for fifteen minutes already"

"..."

“This decision... " 

Trailing off looking past his son to the rest of his citizens. Citizens who now can officially be called "Sitting Ducks." As far as the eye can see was debris and flooded streets. Men, women, children, teenagers, and animals were paying for the decision for not being prepared "

"The quicker you agree can save lives Lewis” 

Relenting once again Julien replied “...I already told you..I don't need help.”

“Look up right now.”

The dark skinned personified Louisiana around the visible age of sixteen-seventeen gazed upwards finding his dad in a U.S. coast guard helicopter. Eyes squinting because of the sun shining brightly, practically mocking him.

“I CAN SEE YOU RIGHT NOW. YOU ARE SITTING ON TOP OF A ROOF OF WHAT'S PRACTICALLY A SHACK IN THE NINTH WARD." (Alfred squints through his binoculars)  
"ARE YOU KIDDING ME KID”

“WHAT”

“ALL YOU HAVE WITH YOU IS THE “CLOTHES” YOU'RE WEARING WHICH MIGHT I SAY JUST MARDI GRA BOXERS AND OF COURSE YOUR PHONE  
DON'T YOU REMEMBER THE MEETINGS WE AND THE REST OF STATES HAVE?  
BRING MEDICINE, NON-PERISHABLES, AS WELL AS FRESHWATER  
YOU ALSO NEGLECTED TO MAKE AN E.A.P*?”  


“Don't make fun of my situation…”

Grabbing one check Alfred pulls it down looking at the ceiling painfully to forget one of his son's stubbornness.

“You know I will not judge you if you ask for help”

“WELL WHAT ABOUT THE OTHER STATES? DO YOU REALLY EXPECT YOUR CHILDREN WHO SHARE SOME OF THE SAME PERSONALITY AS YOU WON'T MAKE FUN OF ME?!”

“sighs* Lewis.. Just let me help you. ”

“ANSWER ME”

“ YOU KNOW WHAT? FINE. THEY WOULD PROBABLY LAUGH AT YOU FIRST.”

“IF I ASKED YOU FOR HELP FOR REPAIRING SOME DIKES JUST BECAUSE SOME WATER CAME THROUGH I WILL LOOK LIKE A WEENIE.”

“I'M NOT A WEENIE.”

“I’M SUPPOSED TO BE THE BADASS.”

“Julien Jones" Alfred said firmly done with giving him a chance to say 'yes' with a free will "Just say yes or else I will snapchat a picture of you to your siblings with the caption “Straight outta New Orleans.”

“Please don't”

“Say yes first. You know I can't officially help you till the Governor filed a state of emergency to the federal government”

“….”

“..fine…”

“Thank you”

Quickly Alfred took a picture of his pitiful looking son and locked his phone. Lifting up the young personified state through a ladder and placing a gray blanket around his shoulders and thought ‘That's for being a dumbass and not having a backup in case the levees broke.’  
Returning to D.C Alfred went straight to President Bush to say that Blanco finally agreed for help while Julien went to his siblings. Sopping wet looking down as to not show his embarrassed face went straight to the canary yellow love seat. Along the way getting teased while getting punched in the arms. Short hair being messed with. Laughing once Alfred came back with the embarrassing snapshot of their brother being head-strong standing on the breaking roof on his phone arguing in his Mardi Gra mask-covered boxers.

**Author's Note:**

> Wow. Someone actually read this through. Blushes*  
> *(Emergency Action Plan)  
> The Oc state Louisiana was made by me and here is some details about his person.  
> *He goes with the human name Julien Jones  
> *Nickname made by his family is a shortened version of Louisiana, Lewis  
> *Dark skinned with bright mossy green eyes  
> *Has a short scar from the Battle Of New Orleans underneath his left ear going up his jaw to the edge of his lip  
> *Thin French accent  
> Comes off as Headstrong  
> *Scaring his siblings and Alfred using his Voodoo is something he is particularly enjoyable thing for him to do  
> *Known for his cuisine  
> *Though his home is in the better parts of the state he usually stays in the more rural parts were the most action happens  
> *And considers himself part Creole Native American as well as French


End file.
